Talk:RWBY: Grimm Eclipse/@comment-99.110.76.203-20150313060731/@comment-4793815-20150801121951
Just a few things. How vast is the limitations on weapon design? Games where you can create your own weapons usually has a limit to how unique your weapon can be and more often than not, your "custom weapon" will just end up a pallette-swapped version of someone else's weapon. Never mind the character creation system. That one is bearable, but designing your own weapon usually is a flawed aspect of any game due to limitations on customization. Of course, you could change it up by giving said weapon different affects or stats, but even then, if enough people play the game, sooner or later, your weapon won't be as unique as it used to be. My second bit is focused on the aspect of a team mechanic in which the character you create is required to have a team in which to attend Beacon Academy alongside. While that sounds all well and good, how would it work? Would you have to create the other team members or would you be teamed up with other players if this game were more Elder Scrolls Online, rather than Skyrim? If you're going on the latter, than think for a second. If you team up with other players' characters, then your character would end up stuck with those characters, since, as far as the series has shown, there's no going back on who ends up on whose team at Beacon. This can make people feel really bored when they're stuck with the same three people. Sure, there are plenty of other players online to fight and possibly even cooperate with on joint missions, and maybe these guys on your team are friends of yours. Even still, what if you begin to get bored having to team up with the same fighters every single mission or event. Even if this sounds like a bad point, it's still a common thing with certain game aspects and it can make a player lose interest in the game. Sure, they could just create a secondary or even third character and mix it up with other people, but when he goes back to playing those characters, the feeling will only return if he plays long enough. As for the former idea, this also presents a problem, although, this one is more problematic. One part of this is that character customization usually elicits a lot of thought and imagination and having to waste time creating three additional characters just seems silly at times. Another issue is with combat in this aspect. You, as a solitary player, can play as one of your characters, but what about the rest of the team? Do they fight at the same time you do? Do they stand off to the side doing nothing unless you switch characters or if you're playing multiplayer? If the other members of the team fight at the same time you do, then it seems all well and good, but when you're playing a game like this, you're usually the best member of the team, since you are not an AI automatically hacking at enemies. You think of what to do, you act fast when in danger, you create strategies when times are tough, you have a brain! The AI will just mindlessly swing their weapons at enemies, rarely blocking and even more rarely dodging attacks, and are probably going to be the first to die in a mission unless you switch between team members frequently. What if the missions require your teammates be in a state of health and consciousness, what if your teammates just get slowly picked off one by one until you're the last one left, which makes missions harder, and what if the teammates get themselves into fights you were trying to avoid, forcing you to take action? It's difficult having to juggle the protection of four characters at the same time, and that's not even including potential escort missions in the game where you have to protect some helpless civilian that's never picked up a f*cking gun before. The option of having one teammate on the battlefield at a time and switching between characters definitely feels more stable, but since you're the only one on the battlefield, hordes of enemies are much more difficult to manage and times can get tough, especially if dormant characters don't recover lost HP when you switch between teammates. Again, this makes multiplayer an inviting part of the game and makes you wish your friends would play with you so that your missions are easier. All in all, the team mechanic of an Elder Scrolls-esque game would be one of the most problematic and awkward parts of the game.